


Just the Way You Are

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah's not perfect but Neville teaches her that she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Way You Are

Neville was frustrated. Not mentally frustrated or even emotionally frustrated. He was sexually frustrated--horny, if you care to be so blunt. Ever since the November after the war was over, he'd been dating Hannah Abbott, and man, was he head over arse for her. He loved her, even, but it hadn't actually been said out loud yet. She was amazing: her arse was squeezable and just round enough to cup with his hands, her breasts were full and ample, her lips were strong, soft and supple and when he kissed her, his self-control went bye-bye.

And that was his problem. He was terrible at maintaining control and she was a master at it. He often thought that moving their physical relationship to the ultimate level was more difficult for her than for him. Neville had overheard her on more than one occasion, berating herself for having a big bum, a little more around the middle and a chubby face. He knew that she'd been trying to lose weight and had a feeling she didn't want him to see her naked until she looked perfect for him.

Trouble was, he saw her as perfect now, just the way she was. Amazing, even.

"Look at my belly! Why can't I be thin like Ginny?" Hannah had whinged one day after coming back from a double-date with Harry and Ginny. Neville had reassured her that she was beautiful and that she was Hannah, not Ginny. No matter what he said to her, something was always off about her.

He was smart enough to know that all women were insecure about one or more things about themselves: Ginny hated her freckles and being short, Hermione wanted straight hair while Luna wanted curly.

Sometimes, it was just easier being a bloke.

\--

Hannah sighed heavily as she pulled the brush through her hair. It was a humid afternoon and the weather made her hair too frizzy to deal with. She had wanted to wear it down for her night out with Neville, but it looked like it would be a ponytail night. Again.

Frustration built up inside and she felt as if she could scream. Earlier, her favourite skirt wouldn't zip up all the way. Then, her blouse gapped too much across her chest. And now her hair was unruly and out of control. Standing in front of her mirror, she tore off her jumper and jeans, yanked the elastic out of her hair, toed off her loafers and threw herself onto the bed in only her bra and knickers sobbing.

"Stupid fat cow" she screamed into her pillow between sobs.

She'd wanted to look perfect tonight, as she'd decided to tell Neville that she was in love with him. She'd known it for quite a while and finally talked herself into admitting it to him. He was just wonderful; he treated her with respect and got along famously with her parents. And then, there was the Neville that only came out when they were alone, the sexual beast that dwelt within him. With his soft touches and mind-numbing kisses, he was able to awaken the woman inside her. Each time they were together, another button came undone, thrusts became more erratic, moans became louder and hands discovered new territory to explore.

And it was the territory that embarrassed her. She had lumps and bumps in places that made standing in front of her mirror a horror show. Hannah didn't want Neville to recoil in disgust at the flab and vowed to lose weight before letting him see her naked. Lately, though, it was becoming dreadfully difficult to stick to her plan. She could feel and see the strain it was causing him to hold himself back, even though she was willing to relieve that strain in other ways, letting her own desires go unfulfilled until they would part company and she could release that pressure in private. But lately, even that wasn't taking the edge off the way it had before.

With a frustrated huff, she turned over onto her back and looked at the clock on the bedside table. Neville would be there in twenty minutes and she couldn't let him see her like this. There was enough time left to shower and try to make herself look at least somewhat presentable.

Rolling off the bed, she stripped off her remaining clothing and walked into the bathroom. Once she stood under the spray of water, she tried to clear her mind and get over her self-deprecating mood before Neville arrived.

\--

Neville entered the Leaky Cauldron, carefully avoiding the crowd of people that he knew would fuss over him. It was odd how ten years ago, he would have craved the attention but now, after the events of the war and his work with the Auror squad, he desperately wanted to remain anonymous. He caught the eye of Brandy Butler, the bartender, who nodded with a slight tilt of her head toward the stairs to Hannah's living quarters above the pub.

He paused at the top of the stairs in front of her door and rapped lightly. Neville listened for her approach but when none came, he furrowed his brow and knocked a little louder; there was still no answer.

"Hannah?" he said, hoping that she was just napping and would wake up. After a few more seconds, he uttered a quick unlocking spell, the door opened up, and he walked in. "Hannah?" His voice brought no answer, but he knew she was there; her pocketbook was on its hook.

His investigative instincts took over and he made a quick sweep through the front room. Nothing was out of place.

"Homenium revelio." A vivid pink thread of magic swept through the flat and headed toward the back, where he knew the bathroom and bedroom were located. Neville followed the magical trail and stopped short upon seeing it flow through the bathroom door. The sound of the shower assaulted him and his throat grew tight.

Hannah was just beyond that door. Wet and naked. He felt himself grow hard at the prospect of watching her under the spray of water, rivulets falling down her body toward places he'd wished to see and touch for ages. He couldn't take it anymore and quietly opened the door of the bathroom, determined to make her feel as beautiful as he knew she was.

\--

Hannah closed her eyes as the water fell onto her shoulders, hot and harsh against her skin. As she stood there, she thought of the way it might feel if his hands were stroking her wet skin. Would it tickle or would the water add to the sensation of his hands on her body? She softly moaned as desire welled up inside her belly.

"Neville..." Hannah said softly as her hand drifted down between her legs and instinctively found their way between her folds and inside her. Her head fell back and her eyes closed. A shiver ran through her body.

"Hannah."

She gasped and spun around, her wet hair slapping her shoulders and cheek. The very man she'd been thinking of stood before her, naked, wearing nothing but a smouldering look. Before she could stop him or say a word, Neville stepped into the shower and blocked the spray of water. Her hands went to cover her breasts and she tried to turn away. A battle waged inside her head; part of her wanted to stand toe to toe with in and take in her fill of him while another part wanted to hide away in shame.

"Hannah, don't. I want to look at you," he said, his voice thick and husky. "Please."

It was the 'please' that did it; she turned around, her arms crossed over her breasts as she continued to fight her instincts. Hannah allowed her eyes to open and immediately focused on the proud erection standing out from his thighs. She'd never seen one this close and it amazed her; it wasn't at all like she'd thought it would be. The end was bulbous and plum-like in both size and colour. It made her mouth water. Her eyes drifted up along his torso, pausing at his navel and nipples, which looked as hard as hers felt. She instinctively licked her lips before raising her head to meet his eyes.

The look on his face was mesmerizing and her arms went to her sides. His eyes grew wide as the heat from his gaze went to her breasts and then the rest of her body. Heat pooled in her belly and she stepped forward into his embrace.

His lips touched hers softly at first, then demanded more, parting her lips with his tongue. Neville's hands slid easily over her naked body, feeling infinitely better than she'd ever imagined. He touched her everywhere: her breasts, her belly, followed by her bum and shoulder blades, then into her hair.

"Oh..." she eked out, finally giving in to her baser instincts and pushing her self-consciousness aside for the moment. "Oh my."

\--

A beast inside him roared in triumph upon hearing those tiny words, which he knew signalled her surrender. He pulled her against him, crushing her breasts against his chest and pinning his erection between their bodies. Hannah explored his back and then down to his arse, cupping and squeezing the cheeks with her hands. Desperate to press up against her, he turned them to the side and pushed her against the tile wall of the shower. His left leg pushed between hers and Hannah immediately began grinding against his thigh. Her pubic hair scratched against him and he answered with his own rubbing and thrusting against her.

His mouth went to her chest and he drew a hard nipple inside, savouring the texture and taste of it, while one of his hands busied itself with her other breast, squeezing a kneading. Hannah arched her back and her breathing sped up until she was panting. With a satisfied smirk against her plump breast, he continued caressing her through her orgasm.

"Please!" she wailed.

Neville released her breast and moved to look at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were half-closed. She'd never looked more beautiful.

"Please what?" he teased, kissing the side of her neck and then licking a trail toward her collarbone and then back up to her ear. "Tell me what you want."

"You."

He smiled as he pulled on her earlobe. "You already have me. What do you want?"

"To...to make love to you," she responded breathily. "Please."

"Then let's get out of here."

He pulled away from her neck and looked at her, allowing himself time to settle down as he gazed at her. With a gentle squeeze, Neville closed his eyes and Apparated the two of them into her bedroom and onto her bed, where they landed with a soft 'oof' on the top of the duvet. Hannah ran a hand down his chest, swirling over the nipple and drifting to his hip. "I'm nervous."

"It's all right, love, I'll show you." He leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"And that's what bothers me."

Neville swallowed and closed his eyes before nodding. "It was a long time ago."

"Not that long ago," she reminded him.

It was true, he had to admit. Even though he and Hannah had been seeing each other for over a year, he and Luna hadn't exactly stopped dating, either. Luna had urged him to see other people while she did the same. Fortunately, Neville realized how much he had begun to care about Hannah and broke things off with Luna about six months ago.

"Don't do this to yourself," he urged. "I'm here with you. It's where I want to be."

"But why me?" Her bottom lip began to quiver and Neville had a feeling this wasn't going to happen.

\--

Hannah knew she'd ruined the moment. And she could have just kicked herself for it. Being in the shower with him had been so erotic and mesmerizing She'd gotten lost in the way their bodies moved and slid against one another's and her release was one of the most amazing she'd ever experienced. With a few words, she'd lost her chance with Neville.

He moved to sit up against the headboard and pulled her up against him, settling her under his arm. She pulled the duvet over them and took a deep breath, trying to erase the last few minutes from her memory.

"Hannah, I want you because of you. You don't think you're beautiful, but I think you're gorgeous. I love every bit of you and actually like the extra bit you have in your bum. You have phenomenal breasts that drive me nutters whenever I touch them or look at them. And I get all wound up just thinking about being with you." Neville bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "It doesn't matter that you're a virgin or that I'm not. I'm rather glad that when we do make love, I won't embarrass myself. I'm glad I know how to make it good for you and not be selfish." He rolled to the side, leaning over her, and began caressing and placing kisses along her stomach.

She closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by the sensations that began pooling deep in her belly again. She recognized the desire, want and need that he ignited and suddenly, her perceived imperfections didn't matter to her anymore. Neville wanted her just as she was and who was she to turn him down.

Hannah had a lot to thank Luna for that night....


End file.
